120687-1514-morning-coffee-the-back-to-work-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- dawwww adorable little monsters! Also if you ever need a tank dominion side I'm always happy to do so if I'm free. either poke me in game or yell at me on the forums, it'll get to me either way lol | |} ---- ---- When in doubt the lesson can be "let me introduce you to Wildstar!" whip out the laptop and show them around, but you have to do it in M.A.C.s voice. | |} ---- ---- Eldan Museum. There are a lot of smoky lounges out there. | |} ---- :D Tonight would be River's teahouse. (Suki Stillriver). And yes mine drinks things without alcohol. :lol: | |} ---- Smoky mechari lounges? Well Drat! *Pushes piano off screen* I guess we really need voice emotes first before we start singing. | |} ---- ---- Yeah, but tonight, Seeger's going to have to go to work. As well as finding a place that will actually deep fry pickles. And serve benedictine. The Hell is wrong with bars out here? | |} ---- -_- ......I wasn't manufactured to shame myself in front of a bunch of drooling organics. If you are interested in that sort of thing I know of a few Draken. I don't care about your user commands I've been through these subroutines before I don't have a random access heart, these lips are read only. | |} ---- Plus, it's a lot different when Mechari 'take it all off'... None of them want to show you their dust filters. | |} ---- ---- ---- That's all in the brand of K-cup you buy. Alternatively, you can buy a stainless steel reusable K-cup and grind your own coffee for easy one-cup brewing. | |} ---- The magic of Keurig isn't the quality, although the price of K-cups suggest otherwise, it's the rapid production of coffee (or tea, or hot cocoa) without having to resort to "Instant" (blech) or make a larger batch in the regular coffeemaker. This is especially good when I'm in the mood for decaf which the wife doesn't drink. Heh heh. Well the first place had a bit of a service-fail, the second you were warned that kitchen service was a bit spotty. *nudges Travis* Benedictine might be too sweet and too obscure to be found in a 'Nok bar, even one full up with Aurin. | |} ---- So far, I've only used the samples. None of the refills I've found fit my machine. I did try the reusable cartridges. They produced gritty coffee. My Esper is sitting at 29K Defile rep. I'm hoping that sometime next week, I'll get her to 32K. | |} ---- Odd, I use the reusable almost every day, and haven't found any grit unless I overfill (it's not meant to be crammed all the way to the top). Which Keurig do you have that the K-Cups don't fit? sounds very odd. | |} ---- I have a K10. The only refills I've found are for Keurig 2.0, which are much bigger. | |} ---- ----